


All's Fair in Love and War (and Laser Tag)

by hoeziertozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drabble, Established Relationship, Grinding, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeziertozier/pseuds/hoeziertozier
Summary: The Losers Club and Georgie play a game of laser tag.Originally posted to my  tumblr: hoeziertozier





	All's Fair in Love and War (and Laser Tag)

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this.”

“Oh, come on, Spaghetti! It’ll be fun!”

Eddie spun around and gave his boyfriend the dirtiest look he could muster. “Fun? Do you know exactly how many germs are in there? And can you imagine how many people have worn those vests? Also, it’s completely dark! What if one of trips and falls and hits our head and dies?!”

“Eddie, it’ll be fine,” said Bev, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “It’s just laser tag. You’re not going to die in there.”

“Yeah, come on,” said Mike, “we’ll make sure you don’t die.”

Eddie scowled, but didn’t complain any further. He followed the others into the building.  As Bill and Stan went ahead to buy the tickets, Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Eds, I’ll protect you from the others!”

Eddie scoffed. “Please, you’ll be the first to get shot.” He shrugged off his arm. “And don’t call me that.”

Once the tickets were bought, the teams were decided. Ben, Bev, Stan, and Eddie were on one team while Richie, Mike, Bill, and Bill’s younger brother Georgie were on the other.

“You ready to get your ass kicked?” asked Richie, suiting up.

Stan rolled his eyes. “I think it’s the other way round, Trashmouth.”

Georgie stuck his tongue out at Stan. “You’re on, Noodle-head.” That earned him a high-five from Richie and a glare from Bill.

“G-Georgie!”

Once everyone was suited up, the two teams split to discuss their strategies.

“Okay,” said Ben, “we stay hidden and corner them when they aren’t looking. And attack from behind.”

The others nodded and entered the dark room. Eddie blinked a couple of times to adjust to the darkness. It wasn’t all that bad. He could make out the silhouettes. He quickly crouched down behind a wall, making sure he didn’t actually touch anything. Their plan was to stay hidden, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He could wait out the whole game that way.

He stayed in his place for a total of ninety seconds before he heard footsteps. Slowly, he moved closer to the wall. The person rounded the corner and pointed their gun at him.

“Ahh!” Eddie panicked and without looking, shot the person in front of him.

“Hey! No fair!”

“Sorry, Georgie!” Eddie ran from his hiding spot. Surely someone else would have heard his scream and would come looking for him. Plus, Georgie would have probably recharged and would be after him.

Eddie wasn’t looking where he was going and ran straight into someone.

“Miss me already?”

Eddie looked up to see the warm brown eyes of his boyfriend and his cocky grin.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Richie wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “You want to make out in here? Do you know how many germs there are in here? It’s disgusting and I’m not— mmph!”

Eddie was interrupted by Richie’s lips on his. Richie backed him up and pushed him against a wall. Eddie immediately forgot about the germs. He kissed back passionately, sliding his tongue across his boyfriend’s lips. Richie opened his mouth slightly and angled his head for better access. He wrapped one leg around Richie’s waist and let out a soft moan as he bucked his hips forward. Richie left a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck, and Eddie’s fingers found themselves tangled up in his hair. The others were engaged in an intense game of laser tag, but they were lost in each other.

The sudden sound of the gun being fired and his vest going off brought Eddie back to reality. He looked down to see Richie’s gun pressed against his chest. Richie had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re such a dick.”

Richie kissed his cheek. “You still love me though.”

He winked at Eddie and walked backwards. “Show me what you’ve got, princess.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and got his gun ready. _Game on, motherfucker._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> hoeziertozier.tumblr.com


End file.
